So You Want to Attend A Ranger Reunion
by Daylight
Summary: Taylor will try to convince you otherwise as she describes the most recent reunion.


_AN: This is from Taylor's POV. It's my first try at a first person/monologue style fanfic and currently my fic with the longest title._**  
**

**So You Want to Attend a Ranger Reunion**

**By Daylight**

It was one of _those_ ranger reunions.

The kind where the Dino Rangers steal the Animal Crystals and start playing marbles.

No one's even sure how they got their sticky little hands on them, but my yellow eagle one has never been the same since and we're still looking for the red lion. I think Leo took it back to Mirinoi with him. He was always jealous of Cole's Red Lion Zord. He thinks just because his name is Leo he should be the only ranger with a lion for a zord.

Of course, that was after Connor had challenged Ronny to a test of super speed, a race, inside. It might not have been so bad if the Ninja Rangers hadn't decided to join in. They just had to prove that ninja streaking beats super speed. They managed to knock over the entire dessert table. Let me tell you, _never_ bring fine china to a ranger reunion. You'll be taking it home in so many pieces.

At least this time, we managed to avoid the inevitable food fight, but only by keeping the Space Rangers safely away from the buffet. Unfortunately, I hear they're planning to retaliate next year by bringing only food from off world and Andros has a very weird taste for alien dishes. I'll never understand how Barillian Foot Fungus can be considered a delicacy.

Then there was the unfortunate incident when Jack and Tyzonn got round to comparing photos of girlfriends. The similarities between Ali and Vella caused some confusion at first. That was until Zhane recognized her and kindly pointed out that she was actually an alien succubus who likes to prey on rangers. I think Jack and Tyzonn are still holed up in a corner somewhere crying their eyes out.

I only just managed to escape this years all yellow ranger Powwow. Poor Chip and Dustin weren't so lucky. All the other female yellows ganged up on them, kidnapping them before stashing themselves away somewhere upstairs. When they finally emerged both boys were in dresses, yellow dresses of course.

And you could just tell Tori wanted to do the same to all the blues. Luckily, her boyfriend, also being sort of blue, convinced her otherwise. I think the yellows are planning to adopt her since the pink rangers already adopted Alyssa. Not like there aren't enough yellows already.

Apparently, there was a huge debate between the reds over whether they should adopt Hunter. The problem was someone started a rumour suggesting he was closer to pink than red, but it was probably just Blake. You'd think after they let Eric into their little club they'd let anyone in. At least, it stopped them comparing swords and battelizers for awhile.

Meanwhile, the greens and blacks have joined forces, but the sixth rangers absolutely refuse to form a group. They just stand around awkwardly making polite conversation before running back to their respective teams. However, I hear Ryan and Trent are planning on forming a formerly evil support group. We really need to convince Merrick to join.

I know it all sounds innocent and fun, and for the most part it was. At least until Karone taught Vida that spell. A nice simple spell to make the sun shine a bit brighter, she said. But the Mystic Force magic must work differently from Karone's because we got just the opposite. I think they're still cleaning up the storm damage.

But the real chaos came when Billy, Justin, Cam and Bridge got together. The weapons of mass destruction those guys can create with a couch, a lollipop and a stapler is disturbing to say the least. It's a good thing some of the guys have rich daddies because I don't know how else we'd pay for all the reconstruction costs.

And you'd think that because they're all rangers that they'd get along, but nooooo… There's this long standing feud between some of the originals and the Ninja Storm Rangers. Seems that Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy and Kim claim they were the original Ninja Rangers and that Ninja Storm stole their thing. In retaliation, Ninja Storm argues the originals weren't really ninjas to begin with; they were really dino rangers using borrowed ninja powers. Luckily, Tommy's the leader of the Dino Thunder Rangers or there would have been another feud between those two groups.

Jason still hasn't forgiven Tommy for starting his own team of rangers before he did. He thinks it should have been him since he was the first red ranger. I think he's been secretly going behind Tommy's back trying to recruit people onto a new team, but he hasn't found anything for them to fight yet.

Luckily, Tommy's been too busy to notice. He just found out about Rocky's betting pool for what ranger colour he'd be next. Apparently, ten people have him down for pink, but I'm still sticking with orange.

And things are still tense between Wild Force and those Lightspeed Rangers ever since the time Carter chased Cole round with a pair of scissors trying to give him a regulation hair cut. Honestly, we're the only ones who get to cut Cole's hair. You should see Andros around Carter though. That Karovian always gets jumpy every time the firefighter gets near him.

This time Time Force Rangers spent half the night trying to arrest the SPD Rangers for time travelling without a licence. Sky didn't seem to mind though. He was too busy trying to wipe everyone's memory of them being there. And everyone thought the blackouts were because Zack spiked the punch, which he did, but that wasn't the only reason no one remembers much of what happened. Though maybe it's better they don't.

The problem was that no one told Sky that Mack was an android. Apparently, androids and mind wipes don't mix. Somehow it automatically set his programming to kill. It took all the teams combined to stop terminator Mack. Luckily, no one was injured but we did manage to destroy the entire building, which only goes to show that rangers don't need evil to cause destruction.

At least it wasn't as bad as last year.


End file.
